


Queriendo a un asesino

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-05
Updated: 2007-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al principio les costó encontrar de qué hablar, no era fácil ya que lo único que los unía era la muerte del italiano. Aunque Saga le gustaba, no estaba preparado para iniciar una nueva relación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queriendo a un asesino

Observó el porte desequilibrado del exótico hombre, quien sin éxito buscaba la forma de conciliarse con las palabras. Había sido todo muy reciente para él, era de esperarse encontrarse en un estado catatónico, por eso, armándose de paciencia buscó tranquilizarlo.  
  
—Relájese... —Tomó los papeles desparramados sobre el escritorio, los acomodó con rapidez y los puso a un costado evitando que leyera—. Comencemos por el principio, ¿cuál es su nombre?  
—Muu... Muu Fleischman... —respondió con dificultad, las manos ensangrentadas sobre las temblorosas piernas y las lágrimas, que no le permitían ver más que la silueta del hombre que lo interrogaba.  
—Necesito tomarle la declaración, serénese —Volvió a pedir el oficial—. Luego podrá bañarse y quitarse la ropa. Usted conocía a Alessio D’Angelo, alias Death Mask ¿cierto? —El interrogado asintió varias veces, secando con el revés de una mano el rostro— La escena del crimen lo coloca a usted como sospechoso principal. ¿Cómo se declara? —Era inútil, innecesario recaudar pruebas, la evidencia saltaba a la vista, pero un acusado es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario—. Tiene derecho a no responder y a solicitar un abogado.  
—Culpable. Yo lo maté —dijo con voz pastosa, carcomido por la angustia.  
  
El policía griego guardó silencio, observando las delicadas facciones del extranjero que lo hacían ver como una persona serena y centrada. Cualquiera que lo viese, jamás podría llegar a imaginar que sería capaz de cometer un crimen tan atroz; pero algo había aprendido en sus años de trabajo, que hasta la persona más inocente del mundo, más buena y noble puede tener un “mal día”.  
  
—Bien, esta declaración será guardada. Se tomará en cuenta para el día del juicio —pronunció el oficial, era rutina explicarle a los imputados la forma de proceder— Dígame… ¿qué ocurrió? Serénese y trate de narrar lo sucedido, con calma. Tómese todo el tiempo del mundo si es necesario.  
—Bien... —asintió y silenció unos segundos, sus ojos ya no derramaban lágrimas, pero aun se sentía desencajado.  
  
El extranjero tomó un poco de agua y comenzó a balbucear, pero por lo menos sus palabras eran más entendibles.  
  
—Yo... Yo llegué a mi casa, discutí con él. Quise dejarlo y me amenazó que si lo hacía... me iba a matar, peleamos, forcejeamos y... tomé... tomé el atizador y lo golpeé... —de nuevo sentía la crisis llegar a él— en la cabeza...  
—Tranquilo.  
—Yo... Yo no supe qué hacer... —abrió la boca, temblorosa, sintiendo la sal de sus lágrimas escurrirse por ella— Me asusté, estaba muerto... Yo... no se movía... había sangre...  
—No entendí bien. ¿Usted vivía con el señor D’Angelo? ¿Quiso dejarlo? —aquello sonaba muy extraño.  
—Sí. Lo seguí un par de veces, en realidad contraté a un detective —se sinceró realizando una mueca de incredulidad, más que nada consigo mismo, al comprobar hasta qué punto había llegado. Escucharse decir eso le sonó muy patético de su parte— Y supe que me engañaba, llegué ese día y le pregunté si era cierto...  
—Eran pareja.  
—Sí, pareja.  
—Oh... —el griego se guardó su asombro con muy poco tacto— siga.  
  
El extranjero continuó relatando lo ocurrido entre llantos, se mostraba muy desequilibrado, como era de esperarse. Uno no se ve envuelto en un crimen todos los días y menos de la persona que supuestamente se ama. Solo restaba esperar hasta el día del juicio, el oficial había cumplido con su trabajo.  
  
…  
  
Un mes después, el mentado juicio fue llevado a cabo, Muu salió del enorme edificio vistiendo una gabardina larga y marrón, afuera el sol golpeaba con fuerza aunque la temperatura seguía siendo baja para esa época del año.  
  
Comenzó a bajar las escalinatas, pero frenó los pasos al escuchar una voz desconocida.  
  
—Disculpa.  
  
El extranjero volteó y no le costó reconocer al oficial que aquella fatídica noche le había interrogado.  
  
—Oh... —se sorprendió.  
—Lo siento, solo pasaba por aquí... —se excusó algo incómodo. Observó el porte del otro, el rostro algo demacrado y los ojos vidriosos— Estoy en horario de descanso y... quise saber cómo te había ido… en el juicio —señaló al aire, hacia el juzgado.  
—Me absolvieron... —respondió Muu bajando la vista al suelo— Mi abogado alegó que fue en defensa propia, me dejaron en libertad.  
—Qué buena noticia —sonrió tomando aire.  
—Muu... —Una tercera voz irrumpió la conversación, el aludido observó sobre el hombro del oficial y una sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios.  
  
Un joven castaño, de pelo corto y de una considerable altura reconoció al hombre con el que conversaba su cliente, incrédulo, pronunció su nombre.  
  
—Saga.  
—Aioros —correspondió el mentado.  
—¿Se conocen? —se extrañó Muu.  
—¿Cómo no conocerlo si es el mejor abogado de Grecia? —sentenció el oficial.  
  
Un aire pesado dominó al ambiente, con incomodidad el extranjero notó cierta tensión entre los dos hombres.  
  
—Tanto tiempo, Saga... —sonrió el abogado, para luego dirigirse a su cliente—. Muu, felicitaciones, fue todo un placer.  
—Gracias a ti, por todo.  
—Yo me iré, tengo mucho trabajo —dijo el abogado al aire y sin más, con un maletín, se alejó dejando a los dos hombres solos.  
—Saga... —pronunció Muu, medio aletargado— así te llamas.  
—Saga Mileto.  
  
Un nuevo silencio se instaló entre los dos que duró unos segundos hasta que el griego se animó.  
  
—¿Quiere... quieres almorzar? Ya casi es la hora —observó su reloj de pulsera mientras el otro lo observaba a él, a su traje de policía que le sentaba tan bien.  
  
Tardó en responder, pero al final asintió. No tenía nada de malo compartir un almuerzo con alguien.  
  
Comenzaron a caminar juntos, pues se encontraban en la parte más céntrica de la ciudad, el bullicio de los coches así lo indicaba, no sería nada difícil hallar un lugar donde comer. El restaurante elegido era uno bastante pequeño, pero acogedor, se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana, tomaron la carta y en veinte minutos se encontraban almorzando.  
  
Al principio les costó encontrar de qué hablar, no era fácil ya que lo único que los unía era la muerte del italiano, un tema nada esperanzador ni alegre para usar como tema de conversación.  
  
—¿Cómo estás? —investigó Saga con un tono de voz distinto.  
  
Muu interpretó la pregunta, supo que iba apuntado a todo lo sucedido.  
  
—La primera semana no dormí. Cuando logré hacerlo, cuando lograba conciliar el sueño, tenía pesadillas durante toda la noche —explicó al mismo tiempo que terminaba con el último bocado de su plato—. Con el correr de las semanas lo fui asimilando, el juez me asignó un psicólogo, aunque igual de todos modos yo ya lo había buscado por mi cuenta. Un colega me recomendó uno y no dudé en ir, sé que estas cosas no son fáciles de sobrellevar.  
—¿Colega? ¿Qué haces?  
—Soy psicólogo, justamente.  
—Oh... —intentó guardarse la sorpresa, aunque se le había escapado esa exclamación— entonces ¿estás mejor? —Miró a su compañero, directo a los ojos— No se nota... o sea…  
—Si, lo sé... —sonrió con zozobra— me veo fatal.  
—No, para nada —negó Saga rotundamente— solo digo que tus ojos se ven algo... tristes. Y no es para menos —dijo lo último con efusividad.  
—Lo amaba... —murmuró Muu con suma pena—. Me cuesta, aún me cuesta todo.  
  
El griego notó que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema, y lo hizo. En sí no le resultaba difícil encontrar de qué hablar con el extranjero aunque al inicio le había parecido todo lo contrario. Muu era un hombre dado, inteligente y muy intelectual.  
  
Terminaron hablando del trabajo de Saga, hasta que la hora de volver a su empleo interrumpió la plática, pero antes de irse, en la puerta de aquel restaurante, el oficial tomó coraje de nuevo y realizó una invitación más osada.  
  
—Mi comida es más rica que la de un restaurante...  
  
Incrédulo, Muu levantó la mirada y sonrió apenas, el otro había sido muy sutil, sin embargo no pudo acotar nada, por eso el griego continuó hablando.  
  
—La _musaka_ es mi especialidad... —al ver que el otro solo se limitaba a observar la nada agregó—: ¿quieres venir a cenar esta noche a mi casa?  
—Saga... —se trabó con las palabras— no nos conocemos, recién hoy...  
—No me mal interpretes, solo es que... quiero un amigo nuevo —rió ante la estupidez de sus palabras.  
—Está bien, no te mal interpreto.  
—¿Qué dices entonces? ¿Vienes o no?  
—Pues...  
—Te paso a buscar —se le adelantó—, solo dame la dirección de tu casa.  
—Departamento —corrigió el extranjero y buscó en su saco un trozo de papel, se acercó a la ventanilla de un kiosco y pidió una lapicera.  
  
Luego de transcribir la dirección de su departamento, le cedió el papel a Saga quien quedó en pasar a las seis de la tarde, ese mismo día; y sin más se fue, antes de que Muu se arrepintiese.  
  
Muu solo se quedo de pie allí, algo turbado, no iba ni un día y ya tenía una cita con casi un desconocido, aunque admitía que el griego era guapo todo era muy reciente y extraño.  
  
¿Tan rápido se había olvidado de Alessio?  
  
Jamás se olvidaría de él en lo que le quedase de vida, ni en él ni en su muerte, así tampoco como del daño que en esos dos años le habían ocasionado con sus malos tratos, que si bien no fueron físicos, pesaban más porque las heridas en el alma no se borraban con facilidad.  
  
Aunque Saga le gustaba, no estaba preparado para iniciar una relación. A la noche le aclararía eso al oficial, cuando la situación se presentase de manera más clara, porque era obvio que un interés había detrás de la propuesta del griego.  
  
…  
  
Muu se preparó de una manera muy sobria para la tarde, se colocó unos pantalones crema, una camisa blanca con su gabardina marrón y zapatos cómodos. En pocos minutos ya estaba listo. Se sentó en su sillón a esperar a que el timbre sonase. Estaba nervioso, aún la imagen de Death Mask, el saberse su asesino, le hizo sentir que no tenía el derecho de conocer a otra persona, _no lo tenía_ , y quizás por eso todavía no estaba preparado.  
  
El timbre sonó. Tomó las llaves y pasando a través de las cajas que aun no había desembalado en el nuevo departamento, llegó a la puerta y se alejó con rapidez antes de arrepentirse. En el auto particular estaba Saga, con su sonrisa radiante.  
  
El extranjero subió por el lado del acompañante notando con cierto asombro que el hombre aun seguía con su equipo de trabajo, para restar dudas el griego lo aclaró.  
  
—Debemos pasar por el supermercado, acabo de terminar mi turno y no hice tiempo. ¿Cómo estás?  
—Bien.  
—¿Mejor?  
  
Muu asintió, en media hora llegaron al supermercado, compraron todo para preparar la _musaka_ griega y ya estaban listos para pagar en la caja. Parecían una pareja. En ese momento el corazón se le encogió al recordar que en ese supermercado solía hacer las compras con Alessio.  
  
Llegaron a una enorme casa; con un deje de maldad, fingida maldad, Muu sentenció algo sobre el sueldo y sobre lo bien que cobraban los oficiales. Saga solo se limitó a reír, había muchas cosas de su vida que aun no le había contado.  
  
—¿Quieres que te muestre la casa luego de poner la masa en el horno?  
  
El extranjero aceptó, pero primero le ayudó con la preparación de la comida. En sí, descubrió, no era tan difícil hacer la mentada _musaka_ , y por todo lo que llevaba —verduras principalmente— con seguridad era delicioso.  
  
—Qué extraño no verte con el traje de policía —dijo Muu cuando lo vio cambiado, Saga no hizo mención alguna, se limitó a soltar una apagada risa.  
  
Luego subió las escaleras con su invitado detrás, en la planta alta le señaló dos habitaciones y un baño, le mostró la suya, y luego la otra. Muu notó con claridad que era la habitación de un niño varón, con estrellas de gelatinas luminosas pegadas en la ventana y juguetes por doquier. El griego, al notar el asombro del otro explicó con una sonrisa nostálgica en los labios.  
  
—Este es el cuarto de mi hijo.  
—¿Tienes un hijo? —preguntó de manera idiota, sobrepasado por la sorpresa.  
—Si, en julio cumple los diez; pero no vive conmigo, solo los fines de semana y en vacaciones de invierno.  
—¿Dónde está?  
—Con su madre.  
  
La sorpresa del extranjero fue incluso mayor.  
  
—¿Estás separado?  
—Divorciado hace poco más de tres años —aclaró—. ¿Bajamos? Te mostraré la planta baja.  
  
Listo, las cosas dentro de todo habían quedado un poco más claras. Muu no acotó nada mas al respecto, siguió al otro hombre quien terminó mostrándole la sala que ya conocía, la cocina, una biblioteca u oficina y, saliendo por unos amplios ventanales, el jardín trasero con una enorme piscina.  
  
—Es impresionante —susurró Muu—. ¿Cómo haces para tener semejante casa con el sueldo de policía? —le observó sonriéndole con algo de malicia—, acaso ¿realizas trabajos sucios?  
—Bueno, si lo que hago se puede considerar algo sucio. Yo diría una aberración —por la expresión de su invitado, vio que era menester explicarse mejor—, además de policía soy escritor.  
—Escritor —se quedé con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.  
—Sí, un mediocre escritor de novelas policiales. Egisto Bakoyanis es mi seudónimo.  
—¡Lo oí mencionar!  
—La editorial donde estoy imprime una saga policial de diversos autores, estoy entre ellos.  
—Se vende bien.  
—Pues sí... –asintió señalando la casa, era la prueba fehaciente de ello. Aunque consideraba que muchas de sus historias no eran buenas, debía admitir que no cualquiera podía jactarse de ser un escritor de Best Seller; pese a ser parte de ese selecto grupo, irónicamente Saga tenía el mismo prejuicio, y no en vano—. ¿Lees novelas policiales?  
—La verdad que no... no es lo mío —se excusó con pena, ingresando a la casa para ir a la cocina—, pero conozco la colección, es el de tapa amarilla y negra, ¿cierto?  
—Sí.  
—A Alessio le gustaba leer esos libros.  
  
Un mutismo pesado e incómodo se instaló entre los dos luego de esas palabras, llegaron a la cocina y Saga revisó el horno para ver qué tal iba la comida.  
  
—Ya está listo, pondremos la mesa.  
  
En pocos minutos se encontraban degustando el exquisito plato, Muu gimió de gozo al probar bocado, y el oficial no pudo evitar sonreír de placer al ver esa mueca en sus labios y oír ese sutil sonido.  
  
Cuando finalizaron de comer, el invitado se ofreció a lavar los platos, aunque no era su fuerte, fue lo mínimo que pudo hacer ya que el griego había cocinado; pero no se lo permitió, entre los dos pusieron todo en orden. Al terminar, con la espalda apoyada contra la mesada de la cocina, tomaron un café.  
  
—¿Qué pasó con tu esposa? —se animó a preguntar Muu, dada la situación creyó estar en su derecho.  
—Nos divorciamos.  
—Lo sé, pero ¿por qué? ¿Se les acabó el amor?  
—Me engañó.  
—Oh... —en ese momento pensó que había descubierto las intenciones de Saga y sintió empatía.  
—Con mi hermano —remató el griego observando el contenido negro de la taza. Dio el último sobro y la dejó sobre la mesada.  
—Con tu hermano —murmuró estupefacto—. Así que tienes un hermano.  
—Tenía —corrigió con fastidio hacia su recuerdo—, un gemelo.  
—Eso explica por qué el engaño —bromeó el extranjero para aplacar un poco los ánimos. No obstante, enseguida se arrepintió. Saga no tardó en seguirle el hilo, aliviándole el remordimiento tardío.  
—Sí, quizás se confundió.  
—Con la luz apagada —continuó libre de cargo y culpa—, a cualquiera le puede pasar.  
  
Ambos rompieron a reír hasta que el silencio sobrevino de nuevo. Muu enfrentó al otro hombre, con una huidiza sonrisa en sus labios; notó en su mirada una melancolía que nunca había visto antes, ¿sería cierto ese mito sobre los escritores? Ese halo de soledad y de auto exilio. Quizás era necesario para poder soltar las letras que, dormidas en el interior de uno, buscan despertar, nacer desde lo más profundo de los sentimientos. Qué decadente se sintió al pensar de una manera tan bucólica, tan… mensa. El escritor escribe best sellers para tener una casa como esa, punto. El escritor que escribe porque ama su pasión, se muere de hambre y tiene otros trabajos para tener un techo digno donde caer el día de su juicio final.  
  
Sin pensarlo, porque si lo hacía no se hubiese animado, depositó un tímido beso en los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, sin cerrar los ojos. Por eso vio la desorientación en los del griego.  
  
—¿Qué sucede?  
—Nada —mintió Saga incorporándose.  
—Lo siento —en ese momento Muu se sintió estúpido  
  
¿No era que le iba a dejar en claro al griego que no quería saber nada con nadie por el momento? No solo no se lo dijo, sino que encima había sido él quien lo había besado. Y ahora notaba la confusión en Saga.  
  
—No, está bien —el oficial dio la vuelta—, no es tu culpa, es mía.  
—Yo pensé...  
—Sé bien lo que pensaste —Saga lo enfrentó, era necesario explicarse antes de que el otro se sintiera mal sin motivo—. Ya te dije, no fue tu culpa. Yo provoqué todo esto, tan solo que no esperaba que fuese tan... rápido.  
  
Ok. Ahora no solo se sentía estúpido sino también desesperado.  
  
—Será mejor que me vaya.  
—Espera —se adelantó el griego—. No mal interpretaste en nada, Muu. Realmente despiertas algo en mí.  
  
Frenó su partida, escuchando atento las palabras del otro.  
  
—Verás... yo, toda mi vida, me consideré heterosexual. Me casé muy joven y muy joven tuve a mi hijo, pero después del engaño... cuando me separé de mi mujer, me sentía muy solo.  
—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? —No tenía sentido para él, se sentía algo molesto.  
—¿Recuerdas a Aioros? ¿El abogado?  
—Mi abogado, sí.  
—Él era mi mejor amigo.  
  
Ahora sí que el culebrón de la noche había acaparado toda su atención. Dejó el saco que había tomado sobre la mesada y se acomodó llevando una mano a la cintura.  
  
—¿Qué pasó?  
—Él estuvo conmigo en esa época. Fue mi mayor consuelo. Solíamos salir seguido en busca de mujeres, a beber tragos, y esas cosas... hasta que pasó algo entre los dos... pero yo no me animé a ir más allá, lo lastimé, se enojó conmigo, pero tarde comprendí que lo de él no pasaba por algo meramente sexual. Ya era tarde... y has visto con tus propios ojos cómo quedamos en la actualidad. Hacía meses que no me lo cruzaba.  
—Jamás imaginé que mi abogado era homosexual —acotación completamente desentonada.  
  
Saga le estaba confesando sus secretos más recónditos y el otro se limitaba a hacer esa observación. ¡Es que de haberlo sabido antes! Estaba que se _caía_ de bueno el abogado.  
  
—¿Entiendes? —interrumpió sus pensamientos gays.  
—Lo entiendo —dijo con empatía—, te fijaste en mí al saber que yo tenía estos gustos, quisiste averiguar tus verdaderas preferencias sexuales.  
—No me psicoanalices, Muu, por favor —rogó Saga, algo molesto.  
—Lo siento, es la maldita costumbre de los psicólogos: analizar hasta su perro. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.  
—Y no, no fue por eso —dijo el griego siguiéndolo por detrás. Muu se colocó la gabardina marrón al llegar a la puerta—. Espera, no fue por eso... —reiteró, volteándolo—. Tienes algo Muu, no sé que es; pero me gusta… Me gustas —Y sin más tomó entre las manos el bello rostro y le besó en los labios, introduciendo sin decoro la lengua a medida que el otro le daba espacio.  
—En este momento de mi vida —pronunció el extranjero cuando el beso finalizó—, no estoy para iniciar algo con alguien que no está seguro de su sexualidad como un adolescente.  
—No seas duro conmigo, Muu. De verdad me gustas, solo que nunca antes había estado con un hombre.  
—¿Aioros?  
—Solo fueron besos.  
—Ah... —Muu se dejó arrastrar, no muy convencido.  
  
Saga le quitó la gabardina, la volvió a colgar y le tomó la mano para conducirlo a su cuarto. El corazón le latió con furia. El griego primero había actuado con una quinceañera virgen y ahora se encontraba convertido en un hombre seguro y sensual. Aunque sensual había sido todo el tiempo. El extranjero odiaba esa polaridad en él, si bien también lo volvía loco. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Saga, este volvió a besarlo buscando desprender los botones de su camisa.  
  
—Espera, Saga.  
—Vamos, Muu... los dos necesitamos a alguien.  
—Yo no lo merezco.  
—¿Quiere que lo psicoanalice, doctor? —bromeó el griego— Tiene derecho a tener otra pareja y dejar el pasado atrás.  
—“Tiene derecho a permanecer callado” —Muu carcajeó—, lo policía no se te quita, no eres buen psicólogo.  
—No es mi fuerte —terminó de desprender la camisa y se la quitó, observando su formado cuerpo. Por lo visto el doctor gastaba unas cuantas calorías en el gimnasio.  
—Aun todo es muy reciente para mí —se excusó confundido.  
—¿Quieres parar? —preguntó Saga dispuesto a hacerlo si el otro así lo profesaba, aunque le doliese y no precisamente el corazón sino la parte baja de su cuerpo, otro órgano.  
  
En respuesta Muu dejó caer la frente sobre el hombro del oficial, con algo de ternura el griego le acarició la larga y lacia melena.  
  
—Muu... me gustas mucho —aclaró— y si no quieres hacerlo, por mí no hay problema, lo haremos otro día —A decir verdad él también estaba nervioso, hacía tiempo que no tenía sexo y menos con un hombre.  
—¿Por qué eres así conmigo? —investigó con algo de molestia, frunciendo apenas el ceño— Haces que te quiera, y no te conozco lo suficiente.  
—Sabes bastante de mí. Por favor, Muu, déjate querer.  
—¿De verdad? —cuestionó sintiendo los ojos humedecidos— ¿De verdad quieres estar con un asesino?  
—No, solo busco inspiración para poder escribir mi próxima novela —bromeó Saga, pero al instante se arrepintió—. Era broma. Para mí no eres un asesino. Estabas en un mal lugar, en una mala situación, con un mal tipo. Nada más.  
—Gracias —aunque eso él lo supo, necesitó saber qué pensaba el otro al respecto.  
  
La situación se estaba poniendo muy romántica, por eso el griego, antes de que el otro se arrepintiese comenzó a desvestirse.  
  
Se sintió como un adolescente de nuevo, como si fuese la primera vez que hacía eso. Técnicamente lo era, nunca antes se había desnudo frente a un hombre con esas intenciones, ya que no contaba las veces que lo hizo en el baño del gimnasio de entrenamiento frente a sus compañeros.  
  
Muu sí estaba seguro de su sexualidad y no pudo evitar que su miembro reaccionase ante el espectáculo que el otro le estaba dando. Saga era un hombre con todas las letras, no sólo su cuerpo era sensual, sino también su mirada, su porte y sus sonrisas.  
  
Cuando el griego quedó por completo desnudo y con el miembro enhiesto, tomó de la mano a su amante atrayéndolo hasta la cama, se sentó en ella y con parsimonia buscó desprenderle el pantalón que llevaba puesto.  
  
Este cayó al suelo y con tan solo ropa interior de por medio, notó con pavor la respetable hombría que portaba el otro.  
  
Muu terminó de desnudarse y con sensualidad se acostó sobre el cuerpo de Saga, quien vibró al sentir el contacto tan íntimo de pieles. Algo extraño, sus miembros chocaron, haciéndole recordar por un segundo que estaba con un hombre y no con una mujer.  
  
Comprendió la consternación en su compañero y supo que debía ser él quien tomase un poco las riendas, descendió por el cuerpo del griego besándole el pecho desnudo, hasta llegar al vientre donde jugó un rato con el ombligo.  
  
Comenzó a gemir cuando sintió esa humedad calurosa, enredó los dedos en el suave cabello del extranjero y lo instó a seguir bajando.  
  
Con picardía Muu salteó el miembro llegando a la parte interna de los muslos, besó aquella zona, arrancándole verdaderos gemidos de impaciencia.  
  
Una placentera tortura, hasta que al final se decidió; volvió a subir, traspasando la osada lengua por el miembro que rogaba atención.  
  
En pocos segundos, porque él también lo deseaba cuanto antes, engulló aquella hombría degustando su sabor, deleitándose con el mismo, pero Saga no lo dejó continuar, si es que quería en verdad hacerlo.  
  
Buscó en la mesa de luz un preservativo, el cual rompió su envoltorio con precaución para no romper el delicado material con los dientes, lo colocó en su lugar, mientras las sensuales manos del extranjero lo ayudaron en la labor. Desenroscó el látex en su hombría asegurándose que estuviese bien, le quitó el aire de la punta y escaló hasta el pecho para poder besarlo allí y luego en los labios.  
  
El griego lanzó un suspiro sonoro cuando Muu se sentó sobre su miembro, tomó las anchas y deseables caderas para tener un punto de agarre y elevando apenas la pelvis enterró su pene de una sola estocada firme y segura, que le arrancó al otro un quejido de dolor y placer por igual.  
  
Se quedaron así, quietos por unos segundos, el griego acarició la espalda del extranjero mientras este besaba su cuello sintiendo el sutil perfume masculino de su amante.  
  
Poco a poco, con más confianza, Muu comenzó a moverse en un lento, pero pronunciado vaivén que el griego volvió alocado y violento. Escuchar en su oído el gemido y su nombre colado, pudo demasiado en su persona.  
  
Nunca creyó llegar a ese punto de locura absoluta y desbordante con un hombre, pero como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida, se encargó de acariciar su cuerpo y masturbarlo.  
  
En sí el extranjero lo fue guiando, lo sentó un poco en la cama para poder frotar su imponente miembro contra ese vientre formado y así llegar primero al tan ansiado y esperado orgasmo. Un gemido estrepitoso escapó de la boca de un fogoso y desconocido Muu indicando que no faltaba mucho para llegar, y así fue.  
  
Saga sintió el líquido caliente ensuciándole el vientre y no lo resistió más; con un hábil movimiento se salió, acostó boca arriba a su amante, le abrió las piernas y se dejó zambullir.  
  
Tomó el rostro entre las manos para besarle los labios y así ahogar un gemido. Su néctar surgió, copioso y abundante.  
  
Al notar la pasividad y la tranquilidad del otro, Muu comprendió que había acabado, pudo sentir en su interior el violento palpitar de aquella hombría que había irrumpido sin decoro, liberándolo de esos fantasmas que lo venían acosando desde la fatídica muerte de Alessio.  
  
Saga retiró el miembro sin emitir palabra, se quitó el preservativo, le hizo un nudo, lo volvió a colocar dentro del envoltorio y con una mano lo arrojó hábilmente dentro de un pequeño cesto de basura.  
  
El griego volvió a ocupar su lugar, junto a su despampanante amante que descansaba boca arriba con su largo pelo desparramado en la almohada, lo tomó entre sus brazos y le besó las mejillas, una y otra vez, hasta que Morfeo los abrazó.

 

Se quedaron dormidos, Muu sobre el agitado pecho de su amante.  
  
…  
  
El canto de los pájaros en la ventana, cuando se pretende dormir es una tortura. Se convierte en ruido, no en un agradable sonido.  
  
Muu sintió el leve movimiento de Saga a su lado, buscando escaparse de la cama, se aferró a su cintura intentando no abrir los ojos.  
  
—¿Adónde vas?  
—A la cocina.  
—¿Tienes que trabajar? —resopló comenzando a despertarse poco a poco.  
—No, me dieron el día libre —buscó besarle en los labios para darle los buenos días, pero el otro lo rechazó.  
—No. No me lavé los dientes y tú tampoco. ¿Te dieron el día libre? —se extrañó, sentándose en la cama.  
—Sí, porque es mi cumpleaños.  
  
El extranjero ahora sí abrió por completo los ojos, asombrado con la confesión. Se arrojó sobre los brazos del griego besándole con pasión. ¿No era que aun no se habían cepillado los dientes? El griego rió ante el detalle.  
  
—Feliz cumpleaños, entonces.  
—Gracias, me has dado el mejor regalo.  
—¿Cuántos cumples?  
—Dieciocho —respondió con seriedad buscando ropa limpia para bañarse y cambiarse.  
—De verdad —reprochó Muu ahogando la risa.  
—No te miento, dieciocho —al ver el rostro del otro sonrió aclarándole— treinta y dos. ¿Y tú cuantos tienes?  
—Quince. Soy más chico que tú.

—Es ilegal.

—Habrase visto, un policía corruptor de menores.

 

Saga rió y lo invitó a bañarse con él. Aunque era temprano le esperaba un largo día por delante, su hijo seguramente que a la tarde, luego de la escuela, pasaría a saludarlo, y aunque supo que era prudente hablarlo antes con un psicopedagogo quería que conociera a Muu.  
  
Este, hábil, le dijo que no era buen momento para explicarle esas cosas a un niño, se presentaría solo como un amigo de su padre. Ninguno de los dos sabía si la relación iba a durar. Ahí el griego reconoció que se había enamorado de un psicólogo. Por un segundo lo había olvidado.  
  
¿Se había enamorado?  
  
Sí, desde que lo vio derrumbado, frente a sus ojos, derramando lágrimas de culpa y pesar por un crimen cometido. Un crimen donde él también había sido una víctima. La vida, extrañamente, los había puesto en caminos distintos, pero a la vez los había querido cruzar. Ambos, de esa relación, tenían mucho por aprender, como sucede en todas las relaciones.  
  
 **Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
